The Web of Lies
by Vvardenfell
Summary: The sequel to The Dreamer. A traitor in the midst, a strange threat, and a journey far beyond what any of the compaions expected! Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introduction

A/n: Howdy Howdy! As you guess it and requested, here is my sequel!

It seemed as one figure, but was two. It seemed as an over grown cliff racer, but was not. The eye of a human can be deceiving, but the set of eyes that peers back at you from its area in the sky see you clearer than you see yourself in the mirror.

Who do these eyes belong to? That question can be easily answered. 6 months after the fall of Dagoth Ur in Pelegiad, we rejoin our hero. Vvardenfell flew the skies with inhuman speed, but what more would you expect from the Winged Twilight warlord? Her eyes pierced through clouds she flew above, she was going home, going to Azura's shrine.

Her purpose she was still unsure of, for it was indeed quite wonderful to be Winged Twilight. She had 2-inch fangs straighter than a line, pale golden skin, large golden wings, bold blonde hair in a braid to her mid-back, and a sleeveless thigh-length golden dress. On her feet were no shoes, her feet were bare.

She continued flying, looking back at the fading tower of Vivec before she felt a rustle in her arms. In her arms was an Ancient looking Mudcrab. It was darker than others of its species and its legs paler and slightly longer. This was Skooma, this was one of Vvardenfell's best friends. Skooma stirred again, then yawned and looked up at Vvardenfell.

"Good morning Skooma." She said, smiling at her little friend. Her voice was gentle and soft, but had the familiar brassy undertone of all Daedra.

Skooma blinked and stared up at her before turning over.

"Skooma want go night night. Skooma not want wake, sun to bright for Skooma night night." He said in his raspy yet squeaking voice.

Vvardenfell chuckled slightly before seeing the great Statue of Azura in front of her. Folding her wings in slightly she lowered herself before her feet touched the stone ground. Vvardenfell, Skooma in her arms, turned the crank and walked inside.


	2. Calisiri

Chapter 2.

The interior of the shrine was cool, the stone walls keeping all light from entering. As usual the great goddess Azura was absent, so Vvardenfell set Skooma down and watched him frolic around, sniffing ever nook and cranny before returning to her and saying

"No good. Some bad thing happen here. No good!" He reached up and scratched Vvardenfell's leg.

"Ow." She said, brushing him off. "Skooma, what are you talking about? Azura will be here any minute!"

As if on cue, the spirit of Azura appeared below her statue, looking at Vvardenfell with a surveying eye.

"Azura…" Vvardenfell said, bowing deeply, "There is nothing in the north of interest. Though I did take care of a few ashlanders, as you suggested I should."

Azura still did not speak. As Vvardenfell took a breath to talk once more, she cut her off.

"My eyes have seen what I have feared, Vvardenfell." She said, her voice cracking. "This…this land will once more bear the tidings of war, though this war will be 10 times worse, and a hundred times over again before it is through. The enemy has gotten stronger, but alas, as have you. This was will be dangerous, but I can't risk people getting to know your current form."

"What do you suggest, great mistress?" Vvardenfell asked, her insides stirring slightly. She had never seen Azura so frightened.

"Disguise, Vvardenfell." She said. With a wave of her hand Vvardenfell felt magic surge through her, felt her wings and fangs disappear, felt once more a human body. Vvardenfell looked at herself in the reflection of a pool and gasped, stumbling backwards. She looked nothing like a winged Twilight, nothing like herself.

Shoulder length black hair fell into her mahogany eyes. There was ivory skin upon her fair face. Her lips were pale, but her eyes dark. She wore a long black skirt and a half sleeved red one, caressing her slender body with grace.

"It is a wonderful disguise, great mistress." She said, still gasping at her new form. Her voice was now slightly harsher, though there was no brass of Daedra. Her voice rasped as if she had just been screaming at the top of her lungs for a few hours.

"I can't risk anyone finding out you are you, nor Larka, not Ryan. Only Skooma." Azura said. Skooma was already sitting in Vvardenfell's lap.

"You shall need a new name…" Azura paused for a moment, then said "Cal-isiri."

"Cal-isiri." Vvardenfell repeated.

"Cal-isi." Skooma said slowly. "Me like, friend girl."


	3. The Drunken Nords

Chapter 3.

A/n: For information that may be of use later in the chapter, Vvardenfell broke up with Ryan after she became the Winged Twilight, saying it was too dangerous for their relationship to continue.

Cal-isiri looked up at Azura. She used her slender, uncalloused hands to brush the hair from her mid-eye length bangs out of her eyes.

"What now, Milady?" She said, getting up with Skooma squirming in her thin arms. Clearly he was not used to her new touch.

"You will find what you need in Sadrith Mora." Azura said, before waving her hand solemnly.

All Cal-isiri saw was darkness, and infinite void of black. She was floating, floating farther and farther in the infinite night before suddenly she felt ground under her feet. The darkness faded into the light of sunrise on Sadrith Mora.

Cal-isiri looked around, the plantlike building seemed quiet, save for the few that had people coming out or in. Far off the bell of daybreak rang from Wolverine Hall. The cries of merchants advertising their various goods were starting to be heard.

"First task, a weapon." She said under her breath as she set Skooma down and let him run around her ankles as she walked to the nearest blacksmith booth. A man, his face wild with hair, was shouting at the redguard woman who was pointing to a guard with a frightened look on her face. The man, heavily clad in Nordic armor, drew his sword and threatened the woman. Cal-isiri ran forward.

"Stop!" She shouted as she reached the man, who had just raised his weapon. The man turned to look at her and burst into laughter.

"And who are you, little tart?" He said, smirking and putting his sword at his side, but not away.

Cal-isiri stood still for a second before reaching for a sword on the counter of the woman's workplace. She had long since passed out.

The man's hand was on hers before she could grab the weapon. Calloused and cool, she shivered in his grasp.

"Now, wouldn't want to cut ourselves now would we?" He said mockingly. Cal-isiri's face turned to a sneer before her lips pursed and she spit in his face. In the split second he was disoriented she picked up a sword, but as she brought it down it clanged in a metallic echo with the man's.

Forgetting his mercy, the man leapt from where he was, his sword moving almost too quickly for Cal-isiri's now untrained hands to keep up. Finally, her sword found the flesh of his arm, and it went just deep enough to knock him to the ground.

With her sword to his throat she stood for a second, though just when she was about to strike she was tripped from behind. Her sword went flying, and she went falling, till her face met the harsh, dry dirt of the street. She attempted to get up, but a boot met her back and made headache even worse.

She heard drunken laughter, then a short conversation.

"What now?"

"Should we kill her?"

"She's too pretty to kill…"

"Shut up Morvain, its all about the women with you!"

"I'll bet your gay, aren't you?"

The sickening crunch of a fist on a mailed stomach followed.

"Kill her, then."

Cal-isiri closed her eyes. After all she had done, all she had been through, this was the end, killed by a bunch of drunken nords.

The sound of running bone mold boots was heard. Four or five pairs of them, running in her direction. The metallic clank of weapon on weapon followed, and then silence. Cal-isiri opened her eyes, which, she realized, had been shut the whole time. Five guards stood before her, the dead bodies of the nords on the ground.

One offered her his hand. She took it and slowly staggered to her feet.

"Are you alright, miss?" Came a male voice from in the helm. The guards removed their helms. All of their faces were scarred, and there were men from all races.

"Get the Capitan, Borden." Said a redguard.

One of the men jogged off. The men and Cal-isiri stood in silence for a few moments before the man returned with another. This man had his helmet on.

"What happened here?" His voice was strong and clear, and sounded vaguely familiar.

"Attack, sir." Said another of the guards.

Cal-isiri looked up at the man as he removed his helm and almost fell back from shock and surprise.

A/n: We all know how I love my cliffhangers!


	4. Ryan

Chapter 4

Cal-isiri blushed brightly, though she kept her face to the ground. The man had straw-like blonde hair, and a stunningly handsome face.

It was Ryan.

She forgot for a moment that Ryan would not recognize her, and hastily realized that she had fallen to the ground again. He held out a hand, which she took gratefully, his touch familiar.

"Are you alright Milady?" He asked slowly, looking into her eyes, Cal-isiri looked up, he hand still in his while she fumbled with her right shoe clumsily. She was overtaken with the sudden urge to throw herself against him in a tight embrace but quickly thought better of it. No one but Skooma could know.

She turned her gaze to Skooma, who was sniffing at one of the dead men's bodies. He looked over at her.

"Friend girl, these bad men, they bad. If you know…friend man!" Skooma made a squelching noise and leapt up, throwing himself against Ryan's torso, Ryan just catching him. A few guards started forward, but Cal-isiri got there first.

"Skooma!" She hissed.

"Skooma?" Said Ryan, looking down at the creature.

Cal-isiri felt her face burn again as Ryan's eyes met hers.

They stood there for a moment, Ryan holding Skooma and Cal-isiri standing there awkwardly. It was Ryan who broke the silence.

"Vvar..Vardenfell?" He stuttered.

"Ryan…I" She began but she was quickly silenced as Ryan pulled her into a tight embrace, Skooma squeezed between them.

Cal-isiri was the one to break the embrace.

"Ryan, you aren't, you can't know!" She said, looking around warily, her arms still wrapped around his.

"What do you mean?" He said, following her gaze.

The sun had risen to full morning light. The fall breeze chilled Cal-isiri's face.

"I'm undercover." She said finally.

"But Vvar…"

"Cal-isiri."

"What?"

"Cal-isiri, it's my name now."

"Oh."

Skooma was standing between the two, looking up at each in turn.

Cal-isiri looked up as Ryan held Skooma out for her to take him.

"I have to go." She said, turning and beginning to walk away.

Before she could get far, Ryan grabbed her arm.

"You'll need a weapon." He said, smiling down at her. He pulled his sword, scabbard and all, from around his waist and held it out to her. Cal-isiri took it gratefully.

"Thank you." She said, buckling it around her waist. The leather was still warm against her leg. She picked Skooma off and tore her eyes from Ryan's, leaving Ryan shifting uneasily. She walked away as her skirt flowed behind her in the sudden breeze. Cloud cover had covered the bright morning sun, threatening rain. Aware of this, Cal-isiri turned up the lane towards the clothier, the first drops of rain following her heels.

A/n: Just as Review, it rains when Vvardenfell/Cal-isiri cries.


	5. Visions

Chapter 5.

A/n: Hey guys! It's been a while, eh? Well, I hope to get maybe a few more reviews this time….please….maybe…..

It was raining steadily. Cal-isiri had Skooma gripped tightly in her arms, his front legs were spread out and his mouth open, catching the falling droplets. Cal-isiri, however, was crying, the sword Ryan had given her bumping slightly into her leg as she walked. The solemn scene was interrupted when Vvardenfell was overcome with a wave of pain.

Putting her hand to her head she fell to her knees, Skooma jumping out of her arms to give her a questioning look before she passed out on the muddy terrain.

Suns, many suns passing, a moon and a sun coming together, a shadowy figure behind another. More and more, thousands of shadowy figures, a huge army. A tan arm, a blue arm. And words, words from a voice she knew well, words from Azura.

"This is your trial, Neravarine. Look well. Remember what I have told you. You will find what you need in Sadrith Mora."

The image changed now, moving faster along hills and valleys, trees and mountains, then water, lots and lots of water, it ended on a peaceful, grassy hillside. Vvardenfell, not under her disguise, but as herself, Vvardenfell and Ryan. Larka! She was there too! Sitting against a tree, laughing as Skooma chased after Vvardenfell and Ryan. The image changed again. It was ash, all ash and storms. There was no rain, just ash. The shadowy army walked in lined over hills and through valleys of nothing but ash.

"These are the two threads the world is spinning towards, the two threads of possible prophecy. Behold, when you wake there will be an amulet around you neck. You may change into yourself or your winged twilight form at any time. But beware, for events will come to pass and battles will be fought, of the possible futures you've seen; only one can come to pass. Follow the path laid for you, Neravarine, and the one you wish will happen."

The vision passed, passed into a black void. The void began to clear and Cal-isiri opened her eyes. The first thing she did was look at her neck, there was an amulet there, glowing with enchantment. She could become herself, she could.

CRACK!

With a sickening thud she was kicked to the ground, Skooma's cries of disapproval and rage followed. He leapt onto her torso, howling, before he was picked up gently by a blue hand and a sword placed at Cal-isiri's throat. She looked at her attacker; all that could be seen was that slender, blue hand. The rest was cloaked in black, save a single lock of long, silver hair.

A hand was placed on Cal-isiri's shoulder, accompanied by another sword, this one pointed at the black-clad figure. Cal-isiri looked at the hand, tan, strong and calloused. Ryan's hand. But who was the other?

A/n: OOOhhhh! Suspense!


	6. Vvardenfell

Chapter 6.

A.n: I updated quickly! Yay me!

Cal-isiri looked at her captor, and then looked up into Ryan's face, stern and cold. It frightened her to see him like this; he was usually warm and tender.

"Get up, Cal." He said firmly.

Cal-isiri looked at the sword point at her neck.

"I….I can't." She said.

The cloaked figure's head seemed to move to Ryan.

"A new girlfriend, eh?" Said the figure. The voice was cold, but seemed unalien to kindness. The slender blue hand was still holding Skooma gently.

Ryan peered at the cloaked figure closely; he shifted his sword a bit away, but remained ready to strike.

"So it's you?" He said, something of a smile crossing his face.

The figure nodded, before taking its other blue hand and removing its hood, revealing a fair dunmer face, a familiar face, Larka's face!

"What has this one to do with Skooma?" She said, pointing her sword at Cal-isiri.

Ryan leaned closer to Larka and whispered something in her ear. Larka's eyes widened and she stared at Cal-isiri skeptically.

"Is it true? Vvar…is it really you?"

Cal-isiri nodded as Larka sheathed her sword. Ryan held out a hand and helped Cal-isiri to her feet.

"Come with me." She said. The dirt had dried somewhat and though a few rumbles of thunder were heard, there was nothing to menacing.

Cal-isiri lead them to the back of a building. She held the amulet cupped in her hands and said, loudly but not too loudly, "Vvardenfell!"

A golden light arose around her, lifting her off the ground, short black hair grew out to mid-back length blonde hair, mahogany eyes turned into a piercing grey. Sharp facial features turned slightly rounder. Pale skin turned tan, pale lips dark. Vvardenfell opened her eyes. It was like taking a mask off, the feeling of relief, the feeling of joy of being herself once more was overbearing

She looked down, her clothes were normal, a light blue, foot covering skirt that slowly faded to dark blue and a nicely fitting tan half-sleeved shirt.

She smiled at Larka, Ryan and Skooma, who leapt into her arms.

Larka smiled and nodded, while Ryan, who smiled sheepishly, looked a little uncomfortable.

"What's the matter?" Vvardenfell asked him.

"It's, it's you." Was all her said before he pulled Vvardenfell in for a tight embrace. He looked down at her and kissed her.

"It's great to have you again." He said, Larka smiled.

"It's great to be me again." Said Vvardenfell before she kissed him again.

"I've missed you guys. Sorry about trying to kill you." Said Larka before Vvardenfell pulled her in so all three were in a group hug, Skooma squeezed between them.

A/n: Aww! To bad they have to start questing again, but hey! The trio's back together! W00t!


	7. The Desision

Chapter 7

A/n: Another Chapter. I'm on a roll, aren't I?

Vvardenfell, Larka, Ryan and Skooma all sat in the local tavern, discussing what they should do next.

Larka took a few drinks of her Matze before saying

"I think we should ask Miss Azura Whisperer over there." She said, nodding hr head to Vvardenfell.

Vvardenfell said nothing; she just stared into her Greef.

"What's wrong?" Asked Ryan, putting his hand on hers.

Vvardenfell shook her head and looked up.

"Solsthiem." She said.

Ryan and Larka looked at her.

"In my vision I told you guys about, the army was on snow. There's snow on Solsthiem."

"We could spend months searching and still not find this army on an island as big as it though." Said Larka.

"There's only snow on the upper half." Said Ryan.

"What bout big mountain?" Said Skooma, who, ironically, was drinking a bit of Skooma from a bowl by his mouth.

"The mountain!" Said Vvardenfell. "There was a mountain in my dream!"

"Vision." Corrected Larka.

"Right!" Said Vvardenfell.

"It'll take us a while to get there, the silt striders and boats will be crammed this time of year." Voiced Ryan.

"We could walk." Said Vvardenfell.

"It would take months!" Larka cried.

"Me go here to Khull one long day ago. Take three days at steady walk!" Said Skooma.

Vvardenfell looked at Skooma. She couldn't help but wonder what he really was. She had never seen him next to a normal Mudcrab, but had pet normal Mudcrabs, and he did not feel the same. His shell did, but in the shell there was a sort of buzz, like magic, but as soon as she really thou8gh about what it was, it went away.

"So the talking wondercrab's been exploring on his own?" Larka said.

"Long day ago. When me was very crab baby." Said Skooma.

"So it's settled." Said Ryan. "We'll all get a good nights sleep tonight and set off tomorrow, bright and early, to begin out 3-day journey to Khull, where…."

He looked at Vvardenfell.

"I have my own plans for that…" She said, fingering her amulet.

A/n: I'm trying not to change the plot this time, and Necromancer and Sorcerer, no, its not Larka or Ryan who is the traitor. Look over her vision again and think, really, think about it. It's obvious. I shall say no more…..


	8. Of Winged ones and Close Calls

Chapter 8

A/n: Been getting quite a few flames recently, but whatever. If someone want to be immature about someone elses writing, be my guest, it merely proves they have no life.

Anywho, sorry about not updating guys, seriously, tell me what you want in the story.

Waking up the next morning, Vvardenfell felt a panging in her head that she had never felt before. And no, it wasn't a hangover. She got up and opened her bediside drawer. Inside was her pendant, its soft glow pulsing in her fingers. She smiled at the warmth of its glow. Slipping it around her neck and getting dressed, she smiled even broader at the sight of Ryan lying in the sofa next to her bed.

"Welcome to the morning." He said, smiling. "You've slept in." Vvardenfell gasped. She hurried to the window and pulled it open. The noonday sun poured into the room, making her squint and her eyes water.

"Crap!" She said, pulling on her traveling cloak and scooping a still sleeping Skooma into her arms.

She bolted from the room, Ryan close behind her.

"Oh, " She said, stopping suddenly. "Here." She handed her green bladed sword back to Ryan.

Ryan looked at her for a moment, then smiled, knowing what she was about to do. Vvardenfelol dissapeared into a storage room, and shortly thereafter there was a bright flash of light. She emerged, golden skinned and fair haired, large wings protruding form her back and glistening fangs from her mouth. She smiled a pure white (and not altogether creepy) smile.

"Skooma." She said. "Show me the way."

The mudcrab squirmed, blinked once, and looked up at her.

"Friend girl why change creepy monster thing. Skooma no like." He opened his mouth in a wide yawn.

"Because, Skooma, we can make a three day journey in less than half of one."

She said, her voice once more tinted with the rasp of the Deadra.

As Vvardenfell stepped outside, she was greeted be an altogether impressed Larka.

"Nice." She said, raising her eyebrows. "How come noone told me you were some sort of Daedra Demi-god?"

"We tried, Larka." Said Ryan, putting a hand on Vvardi's shoulder. "But you nearly drank a keg of ale last night. It took three bartenders to carry you upstairs."

Vvardenfell stood still as Larka and Ryan debated on how to be carried by her.

"The tail!" Said Larka.

"No! The legs!" Said Ryan.

"No more talk!" Said Skooma.

"SHUT UP!" Said Vvardenfell.

She handed the Amulet to Ryan

"Just watch." She said to Larka.

"Ilinio Markao Haydeth Indulen!" She said, the amulet glowing until the glow surrounded Ryan.

Larka suppresed laughter. Standing where Ryan had been was a green form of winged twilight. Only a male form.

"Your turn." Vvardenfell said, doing the same to Llarka. Larka was now a black winged one.

Cradeling Skooma in her arms, Vvardenfell spread out her wings and pumped them proudly.

"When will this wear off?" Ryan asked.

"When it needs to." Said Vvardenfell.

"Oh crap." Larka said, she was looking in the direction of two young guards, who had their crossbows notched, though they were shaking with fright.

"They werent supposed to see that..." Said Vvardenfell. "Lets go!" With one proud ave of her winged she soared in the sky, forcing back a small and nervous smile seeing the slight dificulties Ryan and Larka had with flying. Speeding through the air, the two bolts flew inches past Vvardi's head. They had made it, barely.


	9. Skooma's Puzzle

A/n: A short update revealing a bit of Skooma's history. I shall post a true-length chapter soon.

Finnaly passing above the cloudline, Vvardenfell took another look behind her. Larka seemed to have managed the wings well enough, though Ryan was clearly still struggling. She looked down at Skooma, nestled comfortably in her arms.

"Skooma?" She said quietly.

"Yup friend girl?" Skooma said, turning himself over so he could look up at her.

"You said you had traveled to Khul from Sadrith Mora once. When did you travel on foot? And alone? You seemed rather vulnerable when I met you."

Skooma seemed to think about this for a moment.

"Yes, I travel long day ago." He nodded. "In those day person no mess with Skooma!" He snapped his pinchers. "But thing change when Mr. Bad Bad came."

"Dagoth Ur?" Vvardenfell asked. Was it possible Skooma could be that old?

"Yes, yes, Mr. Bad Bad." He said, almost correcting her. "I see him and Mr. Brave Dark speak. They speak word to Three Holys. They talk bout heart and weapons, I try listen, but Lady Three catch me. She banish me to island where you found and I stay there since. I much weak now, much weak." He turned back over and let out a sigh.

Vvardenfell smiled and looked down at her friend, so small and comfortable. She couldn't imagine him being anything of a fighter, it just didn't sound like the Skooma she knew and loved. But she had caught the malice in Skooma's eye when he leapt onto "Mr. Bad Bad's" back.

She turned her head once more to make sure Ryan and Larka were still on course and then, in one move of expertice, lifted one wing and tilted her body, changing their path to the west, they would hit Khul in nigh on four hours.


End file.
